


burning words

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [23]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, based on a tumblr prompt, idk how to tag, matteo says mean stuff, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Last night I tried to imagine myself without you. The thing is, I could and I felt so much better,” he says and watches as the words reach his boyfriend's ears, David stands up and leaves the apartment.Matteo says something mean and regrets it





	burning words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> “Last night I tried to imagine myself without you. The thing is, I could and I felt so much better."
> 
> Sorry if this is shitty, it was pretty rushed!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!) I might write a part 2, would ya’ll want a part 2?

Matteo was never the type of person to be vocally angry. When he was angry, he’d keep it to himself, swallow down the burning words that rise and try to ignore the angry thoughts that float around his head. There are times when his anger breaks through when his angry words burn his throat and he has to let them out often in the form of yelling or throwing things. When his angry bursts through he says things that he later regrets, harsh words that burn his mouth as they come out. 

He and David had been fighting over something that didn’t even matter as he looks back on it, Matteo had just been sitting there not responding, trying to block out David yelling at him. They had been fighting a lot and they the cauldron was bubbling over in Matteo's head. The yelling had died down after a while and Matteo just turned to look at his boyfriend who was sitting on the other side of the living room with his head in the hands.

“Last night I tried to imagine myself without you. The thing is, I could and I felt so much better,” he says and watches as the words reach his boyfriend's ears, David stands up and leaves the apartment. Matteo stands up as the front door slams and he stares around at the empty and quiet apartment, tears fill his eyes as the sound of the door slamming echos in his ears. He breaks down, falling back onto the sofa with tears burning his eyes, he lays down on his side and hugs his knees to his chest. 

After a while, he had drifted off to sleep and the sound of the front door opening startles him, he sits up in a hurry, thinking that it was David coming back, but Victoria comes around the corner and smiles at him before disappearing into the kitchen. 

He keeps checking his phone and sending David texts, apologising to him but to no avail, he doesn’t reply and Matteo falls back to sleep on the sofa alone. 


End file.
